Ninjago: Musical Strings
by GalixiDrop
Summary: A mysterious female from America is making her way to tell a group of ninja her secrets and powers. But, when all of time is threatened to come crashing down, the fate of Ninjago is heaved upon her shoulders. No one knows her real name, but she tells them to call her Eclipse. Little do they know is that she is emotionless, until she meets Lloyd. Time will tell what will happen...


Ninjago: Musical Strings  
Chapter 1: Real Life  
 _ **Eclipse's House, Monday, 5:00 PM-Bedroom**_  
"I can't believe that I did it!" I screamed, jumping up and down. I had just finished binge-watching all of the seasons of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu up to the beginning of the new season, The Hands of Time. I got up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"What is this place? How did we get here?" Someone screams. _'That voice... It can't be... can it?'_ I thought, making my way up the stairs back to my bedroom. I peeked inside my bedroom door, not believing my eyes. It was the ninja! My eyes widened as I listened to their 'conversation'.

"Cole, quiet down! Someone might hear us!" The one in the green gi, Lloyd, whisper-yelled.

 _"Might?"_ I snorted. The ninja gasped and turned around, pulling out their weapons.

"Where are we?! Who are you?! Why are we- OOOOWWWWW NYA!" Kai screeched with pain as Nya punched Kai in the shoulder, hard.

I walked over and calmly glanced at Kai's shoulder. "Dislocated. I'm not surprised, though you should monitor your strength, Nya." The others gasped.

"How could you know that Kai's shoulder is dislocated by barely even looking at it?!" Jay screamed. "That doesn't matter... yet. Put this in your mouth, Kai, so you won't scream when I relocate your shoulder." I handed Kai a some-what large stick to put in his mouth.

After carefully examining his shoulder again I immediately popped the bone back into place. Kai bit down on the stick, very hard, to keep from screaming his lungs out.

"There! It should be fine now!" I exclaim happily. All the ninjas' mouths were hanging. When I glance over to my laptop, a white light beams from it. After the light dies down, I could see none other than Sensei Wu.

"W-where am I? N-ninja?" Wu stutters. "You're in America. More specifically, Derry, Maine. And before you say anything, I already know; I'm a shapeshifter. I always knew. I also have other powers, but... You guys aren't ready to see those yet..." I mysteriously explained, leaving a shocked Wu and a stunned group of ninja.

"How could you already know that?" Wu asked me. I grabbed my guitar, my phone, and a couple of my dark purple jumpers. "I can read minds, Wu." I whispered to him.

"Why does it look like you are packing?" Zane, the one in white, asks me. "Oh! Wu hasn't told you yet? I thought he would... Well, I'm going to become the teel ninja. You probably don't believe me though.. OH WELL!" I say, like it was nothing. The ninjas' (and Wu's) mouths hung open again.

I opened up a portal back to Ninjago. "Well? What are you waiting for? Jump in!" Lloyd looks at me suspiciously. "What is your name? I'd like to know that first."

"I have many names. You must find out all of them. However, in the meantime, you will call me Eclipse." I answered. I have been hinting at my secret for AGES. I'm surprised none of them caught on yet, except Wu. He was staring at me with big, round, amber eyes.

I sense that something is off in Ninjago. "Uuuh, guys?" I asked, like I already knew them. "Yeah?" They all asked in sync. "I am sensing that something's a little... off... in Ninjago..." I quietly answer.

My eyes then flash white, and I am seeing an image of a man with spiky hair that looks like Kai. I also see a woman with long, brown hair, with a face that looks like Nya's. They mouthed something, but all I could get from them was

 _"Ray and Maya..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted you to know that this takes place right before Hands of Time, hence the beginning of the beginning xD Anyways, for you guys that don't know, Ray and Maya are Kai and Nya's parents. Kai discovered his father, and... I'll let you figure out what that hot-headed groaning mess does XD Kai: HEY! I AM NOT A HOT-HEAD!  
Uhh.. yeah, sure, whatever you say, O Wise One -_-  
**


End file.
